Twists and turns
by Kryrain
Summary: What happens when a new girl Annaleigh comes and stirs things up at hogwarts? Will George finally find someone that he relates to and what if she wants to help Harry fight you-know-who? How will they handle this?
1. Chapter 1

I OWN NOTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO J.K. ROWLING

Thank you for choosing this story to read I hope you like it as much as I liked writing it!

I was extremely nervous. I was changing schools in my fifth year. Meaning I had to take my O.W.L.S this year and make friends. Mom assured me that I would love this school since she had gone here too but I was so used to Beauxbatons that I was scared to leave. Madame Maxime had been amazing and I had been a favorite of hers. Everything at Beauxbatons had been perfect. I had amazing grades, I was a prefect by fourth year, I was popular, and I had a boyfriend. What more could a girl have asked for? To not be uprooted I guess. But I never had trouble with school so hopefully that wouldn't change now. I still had no idea why mom insisted on changing my schools but I couldn't argue with her till I was 17 and legally an adult. Oh well here I was sitting in the office of a Professor McGonagall waiting for her to bring the sorting hat in so that I could find my house. I hadn't ridden the train with everyone else because I didn't want to be with the first years. It was either come up early or be sorted with them and I couldn't stand the thought of that. So mom had flown me up early so that I could get my house and my schedule ready before the feast.

"Ms. Pierson." I heard and turned to see Professor McGonagall standing behind me with the Hogwarts sorting hat. McGonagall was one of those women that looked like they didn't take any shit. She wore her hair back in a bun and her teacher uniform was perfectly put together. She nodded for me to sit in the chair beside her desk. So I strode over and plopped down. Then she dropped the hat on my head.

"Ahh a single sorting this is rare. Oh where shall we put this transfer student. Hmmmm I know just where she goes. Gryffindor." The sorting hat said at last and I really hadn't cared one way or another. I had never heard of any of the houses.

"Well Ms. Pierson that puts you in my house. Let's get you in uniform now the train should be arriving any minute." I looked down at my jeans and tank and nodded. She handed me a house kit that had appeared out of no where. "Also Ms. Pierson you will enter with the fifth years I will escort you to them when they arrive." I nodded and headed towards the bathroom. The only reason I knew its location was from using it when I first got to the school. The house I had been placed into had the colors burgundy and gold. I quickly went into the bathroom and changed clothes. I looked in the full length mirror when I was done. I was wearing heeled black Mary Jane's with my burgundy socks that had a gold band around the top. They stopped just below my knees. My grey pleated skirt stopped about three inches above my knees. I had on a fitted white button up the front shirt with the Gryffindor crest that I left un-tucked. Around my neck was the burgundy and gold stripped tie. On top of that was my black robe that also had the Gryffindor crest. I was sixteen and almost an adult but I looked older. I had slightly tanned skin which looked great with my burgundy hair. My hair went down my back in loose waves. My eyes were bright green and my face was perfectly proportioned. My body type was slender but curvy still. I had a bust that was particularly big for my slender size. I was 5'6" about 130 pounds and had a size 34DD bust. It made the guys turn and look twice but I never really cared. I quickly did some natural make up and headed to Professor McGonagall's office where she was waiting for me outside.

"Well Ms. Pierson I see you have a full uniform besides the vest." I knew I had forgotten something in her office. I could tell by the way she looked at my skirt she was trying to see if it was school appropriate length. It was I knew how long everything had to be to be appropriate. I didn't like trouble but I did like to look good.

"I forgot it in your office." I moved by her grabbed it from my where I had set it on a chair after looking at it. I then stripped my robe and put it over my shirt and tie. It was grey with burgundy and gold thin stripes around the neck, arms, and bottom. The shirt and tie ends just a little longer then the vest. I placed my robe back on and she nodded. I followed her out to where the other students were starting to gather. She pointed at a group of people all wearing the Gryffindor colors.

"Those are the Gryffindor fifth years you may join them." I walked over to the group and they watched me curiously. I mean I was the shiny new toy. So I decided to take the first step.

"Hi I am Annaleigh Pierson I just transferred here from Beauxbatons." I said trying to open up.

"Hi." A really cute guy said. "I am Harry." He had dark messy black hair and bright green eyes behind his glasses. Then I saw it the lightening bolt scar. I quickly averted my eyes. I wasn't one to care if he was the boy that lived he was a normal person first and it wasn't polite to stare.

"Nice to me ya. And ya'll are?" I asked the rest of the group. They all introduced themselves. Thankfully I was good with names and faces. After a minute of introductions we were being ushered into the Great Hall. I sat down with the rest of the fifth years at the Gryffindor table. I looked at each of the tables and realized how happy I was that I was in Gryffindor. It seemed like the best house already. That is until I found a guy that really sparked my interest with his looks. He was blonde and had blue eyes. He looked incredibly handsome in his uniform. I was in awe till he made eye contact with me. As soon as he did I dropped my head in embarrassment. When I looked up a minute later he was chatting with his friends again.

"So Anna. Do you mind if I call you Anna?" Hermione asked.

"It's fine. Everyone calls me Anna."

"So Anna why are you transferring here?" Hermione asked looking really curious.

"Well to be honest I don't know. Mom said that I was and until I am legally an adult I have to listen to her. Though I don't think it will be bad here." I was sure that I could find something to do. Between the cute boy in green and some of the hotter guys in Gryffindor I could have fun. I looked at the boys in Gryffindor and immediately knew who the three hottest were. Harry of course and two twin boys. I didn't know their names but from their fiery red hair and freckles I could tell that they were related to Ron.

"Good Evening Students." I heard Professor McGonagall say and I smiled. "It is now time for the sorting of the first years." Professor placed the hat on each students head as she called their names. Every house seemed to get a few students. "Now a few words from our headmaster." Professor McGonagall sat down and an older guy stood.

"As most of you know I am Headmaster Dumbledore. This is going to be a great year. We have a few new students in some of our older grades and Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be visiting this year." When he said that I couldn't help but smile. At least then I would get to see Fleur again. Since Durmstrang was coming I could see Viktor. I had been crushing on that guy for years. We lived near each other for the longest time but then my mom moved like we always did. "Not groundkeeper Flitch would like me to remind you that the forbidden forest is off limits. There will be a couple of trips where the older grades will get to go into town but we need your permission forms." Then Dumbledore looked at the Gryffindor table but I swear it felt like he was looking straight at me. "I expect great things from our students this year. Now Enjoy the feast." With that the trays filled up with food and Dumbledore sat down. Everyone filled up their plates with food and started eating.

"So Anna any boyfriends we should know about?" Hermione asked and I started blushing. I had broken up with mine because long distance didn't work.

"Yeah me." One of the twins said walking up beside me and kissing me on the cheek. I laughed along with everyone else.

"Well Hermione looks like I am taken." I turned to look at the boy. "Now boyfriend don't you think I should know your name." I said with a smile and he started laughing.

"Its George. And the guy that looks just like me sitting right there is Fred." I smiled and waved to Fred who smiled and waved back. Though they were identical twins there was a small thing that gave away which was which twin.

"well George my name is Annaleigh but you can call me Anna." I said standing to shake his hand and he surprised me and pulled me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Anna." I was shocked was it possible that this guy had already taken notice of me?

"You too George, Now we should finish eating." I said and he nodded and went and sat down by Fred.

"Wow my brother." Ron said shaking his head as I sat back down. "sorry about that."

"Its fine I thought it was funny." I said as I started eating again.

"Glad you have a sense of humor." Harry said with a smile. "A lot of girls don't." I didn't want to tell them that I actually hadn't minded because I thought George was hot. I just kept eating some more. Listening to everyone about the classes they would be taking. "So Anna what do you want to be when you get out of here?" Harry asked.

"An Auror." She said simply. Harry nodded his head and I know from earlier when they were talking about classes that's what he wants to be also.

"Students let us go to our dormitories and be merry the first day of class starts tomorrow." Dumbledore said standing up and everyone started to file out of the Great Hall. I followed the Gryffindor's to a picture of a fat lady where they tell us that the password is flabbergast. After entering the common room they tell us we still have two hours till lights out.

"So girlfriend." I hear from behind me and start smiling. I turn to look at George.

"Yes boyfriend." I say with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to everyone for the interest in my story. I am having a ball writing it like I do with any story that I write. As always leave me any thoughts on it that you may have. I am sorry that it took so long to post! No excuses but I am sorry!**_

_**I OWN NOTHING (except my character)! But the boys of Harry Potter are fun to play with so thank you J.K. Rowling! Now on with the story! **_

_**Last time we left off on! **_

"_Students let us go to our dormitories and be merry the first day of class starts tomorrow." Dumbledore said standing up and everyone started to file out of the Great Hall. I followed the Gryffindor's to a picture of a fat lady where they tell us that the password is flabbergast. After entering the common room they tell us we still have two hours till lights out._

"_So girlfriend." I hear from behind me and start smiling. I turn to look at George._

"_Yes boyfriend." I say with a smile on my face_

"I was thinking that you need a tour guide of the school your first few days so I would gladly offer my services to show you around." He said and I smiled.

"I think she can find her way around George." Ron said with a look on his face that said he didn't like the idea of George taking me around.

"Wont that make you late for class?" I asked fining a good way to get out of it.

"I'm fine with that." He said with a smooth smile.

"Yes well Boyfriend if you're late to class then you won't get to go on the Hogsmeade trips and I will have to go without you." George looked around and smiled.

"Your right girlfriend. I'll just have to be good." Suddenly everyone in the room burst out laughing. Everyone knew George and Fred couldn't be good for more then a minute at a time.

"I think I am going to get ready for tomorrow. Good night George." I gave him a hug. "Night Fred." I said giving him a hug too. I walked up to where I was to be sleeping and started getting out stuff for the next day of school. It was the same uniform as before and I knew that was going to get boring. I unpacked the few things that I brought with me which included a picture of me, Fleur, and Krum. It was one of my favorite pictures and they both had a copy. Since pictures could move we were able to communicate through them sometimes. But tonight I decided to just call her. I pulled out my cell and found that I couldn't call anyone. I walked down to the common room again and looked around till I found Harry. "Harry is there anyway to call people here?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Sorry we just use owl." Harry said and I nodded. I went back up to my bed and wrote Fleur a letter.

Dear Fleur,

Finally arrived at Hogwarts. I think I

Could like it here but things are so different.

I miss you of course but mom made up her mind.

I already have one of the cutest guys calling me

Girlfriend. Its kind of funny actually. He offered

To show me to class but his brother who is in my

Classes didn't like the idea so I came up with an

Excuse. Have you talked to Viktor in awhile? He still

Wont talk to me and I miss him. Write back when you

Can. I love you Fleur.

Love always

Your Anna

I quickly tied my letter to Deidra's leg and let her go. She knew where she could find Fleur. It was strange to me that I could no longer talk to Viktor on a daily basis as I had before. But things had been weird between us ever since he became the Seeker for the Bulgarian National Quidditch team. I think it had something to do with all the girls that were now throwing themselves at him. I no longer mattered or that's how I felt and I had let him know. Now I just wanted his friendship back.

"You ok Anna?" Hermione asked as she walked into the room. I looked up from the picture that I had been staring at and smiled.

"I'll be fine." Truthfully I didn't know if I would be but I had to try.

"Are you sure? You look really down in the dumps." She continues.

"I'm alright just missing some of my friends." She nodded.

"That's to be expected." It was my turn to nod. "Well hopefully you like it here so that you don't miss them as much."

"Yeah I mean its nice here but I cant wait to see them when the other schools come to visit." I said thinking about how Fleur was first since Beauxbatons was coming to visit first in a month. But in two weeks was our first trip to Hogsmeade.

"So are you ready for class tomorrow?" Hermione asked as she laid out her uniform for the next day.

_**Teacher **_

_**Class **_

_**Time **_

_**Where **_

Professor Flitwick

Charms

7:00-7:45

Classroom 314

Professor Lupin

Defense against the dark arts

7:55-8:40

Classroom 221

Professor Sprout

Herbology

8:50-9:35

Greenhouse

Professor Hagrid

Care for Magical Creatures

9:45-10:30

Hagrid's Hut

Professor Snape

Potions

10:40-11:25

Dungeons

N/A

LUNCH

11:35-12:20

Cafeteria

Professor Babbling

Study of Ancient Runes

12:30-1:15

Classroom 512

Professor Binns

History of Magic

1:25-2:10

Classroom 423

Professor Sinistra

Astronomy

2:20-3:05

Classroom 535 (outside on Quidditch field as needed)

Professor McGonagall

Transfiguration

3:15-4:00

Classroom 212

"Yeah I am." I said smiling and looking down at my schedule. I had nine classes the next day spanning from 7 in the morning to 4 in the Afternoon.

"Can I see?" Hermione asked and I handed my schedule to her. She handed me hers and I looked down to see a schedule identical to mine.

"Looks like we have every class together." I said with a giggle.

"Guess so." She said handing me my schedule back. "So your not slacking off in school I see." I nodded.

"School comes easy to me if I do. I like to challenge myself." It was her turn to nod her head.

"Well we should get some rest for tomorrow." Hermione said and I nodded. When I awoke the next morning it was an hour and a half before I had a class. I quickly took a shower and got ready for the day. Once I was done I looked at Hermione who looked like she was waiting for me. "Ready?" She asked and I nodded and headed out with her to breakfast. In the common room we met up with Harry and Ron.

"Hey girls." They said and we smiled and waved. We all walked down in silence to the cafeteria. "So what classes are you taking?" Harry asked and I took out my schedule and handed it to him. "Well we have all the classes up till lunch together then we don't have the next ones till our last class." Harry said and I smiled.

"Well at least we have the beginning and end of everyday together." Hermione said with a smile.

"Yeah that's good." Ron said taking a seat by Hermione at the table. I had a feeling those two had something going on.

"Hey Anna!" I heard from behind me and turned to see George walking up.

"Hey George." I said turning and looking at him.

"Fred and I were wondering if at Hogsmeade you would like to join Fred, Angelika, and I at the Tavern for a butter beer?" I looked at him and decided I would like that.

"Sure." I said with a smile.

"I'll get more details this week and give them to you." He said and I nodded turning back around to look at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"So head to class?" Hermione asked and I smiled and nodded. We all got up and headed to Charms. On the way I was already planning out what to wear to Hogsmeade for my trip with George.

_**Looks like a first date for Anna and George. Or is it? And what happens when a Fleur gets to Hogwarts. There will be some time skipping in the future travels but really its just because we don't need to know what happens everyday. **_

_**Anyways review this with the good, the bad, and the ugly. Any comments that could be constructive I will gladly take because I know there are places I could improve and I would love to know if there are things you like that I am doing. **_

_**Have a great day and I will post as soon as I can! **_


End file.
